Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for treating an eye, and more particularly, to systems and methods for activating a photosensitizer applied to an eye during a treatment.
Description of Related Art
Bacterial keratitis is an infection of the cornea caused by bacteria, such as Staphylococcus Aureus and Pseudomonas Aeruginosa. Amoebic keratitis is an infection of the cornea caused by amoeba, such as Acanthamoeba. Fungal keratitis is an infection of the cornea caused by fungi. Such eye infections may cause pain, reduced vision, light sensitivity, and tearing or discharge. If left untreated, these eye infections can cause blindness. Superficial keratitis involves the uppermost layers of the cornea, and after healing, usually leaves no scar on the cornea. On the other hand, deep keratitis affects deeper corneal layers, and after healing, may leave a scar that can affect vision depending on where the scar is located. The treatment of these eye infections may involve the application of an antimicrobial agent to the infected eyes.